


Only You

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki - Freeform, Making Love, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Virgin Reader, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: You're a socially awkward scientist at the compound who secretly likes Loki. In a panic, you admit it then run off and hide in your room. He goes to you with confessions of his own.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so rough/dominant Loki is finally out of my system (for now lol), so here's sweet Loki because behind the sass and attitude, he's a sweet little (not so little) cinnamon roll and no one can change my mind. Enjoy!

You race from your room the moment you hear the news that the Avengers have returned and that Loki was injured. Apparently he covered a kid from falling debris and there was no time to carry them away, so he took the brunt of the bricks and wood of the collapsing house. Which is one of the things you love about him. Despite his rocky start with earth, he’d become quite the hero much to everyone’s surprise. Still guarded and sarcastic, but he uses his strengths and powers to save people now, and for that you admire him.

Since the fall of Asgard, he seems to have changed, which makes sense. The only home he had was destroyed, and now he’s stuck on a planet where most of the world, including the majority of those he works with, still consider him a villain. But it doesn’t stop him from doing what he can to make amends for what he’d done all those years ago. After all, he had been tortured and brainwashed, and that is something that a few of the Avengers had firsthand knowledge about, yet they remain being hypocrites about it. Sometimes you wish you had the guts to tell them to their face to lay off him, but you’re not brave enough. You never have been good with confrontation or any form of arguments. Hell, you rarely speak to anyone due to your social awkwardness and anxiety.

As you reach his room, you take several deep breaths to slow your heart rate before knocking. You can’t come off too strong with him. Yes you like the guy, but as far as you know, he has no idea of your feelings. And honestly, you doubt someone like him would even be interested in someone like you. You’re a scientist and bury yourself in books any chance you get. You’re no powerful superhero like Nat or Wanda.

You’re about to knock when pain tugs at your heart at the realisation. Loki wouldn’t be interested in you. He hasn’t even given you a second glance upon entering a room. He says the bare minimum to you – well, anyone really, but that’s beside the point. He hasn’t shown the least bit interest in you outside of polite passing, not that you really give him a chance to. Stupid anxiety. Your shoulders sag and you lower your hand. You’re being ridiculous. You shouldn’t waste your time and heart falling for the God of Mischief from a distance. Not that guys in general look your way, but hey, at least you have your career and a bunch of books to get lost in to take away the loneliness that keeps you up at night.

Sighing heavily, you hang your head and turn back the way you’d come when you run into something solid. You yelp in surprise and stumble back, your glasses falling to the floor as strong hands steady you. You look up, seeing a blurry mix of black hair and pale skin. You know who it is even if they aren’t clear, and you blush ferociously at the thought of him seeing your actions. Once you’re stable on your feet, he releases you and bends down. When he straightens, you’re blinking rapidly, trying to see anything clearly. Then the glasses are carefully placed on your face. You look up from the dirty black and green armoured chest, wide-eyed at the man who is always on your mind, and he has the sweetest, albeit amused smile, those beautiful eyes twinkling.

“Are you alright?” he asks kindly, his voice wrapping around you like silk.

You’ll never get over how beautiful this man is. His cheekbones, his eyes, his hair. Everything about him is mesmerising. It’s no wonder he’s considered a god. You’ve never seen him up close because you’re so nervous and socially awkward that you run in the opposite direction to avoid looking like an idiot. So lost in his beauty, you don’t realise you’re staring in awe until he clears his throat.

“Y/n?”

“Huh?” you mutter, still captivated.

He clearly tries to hold back a chuckle though fails, the soft sound music to your ears. “I asked if you are alright.”

Your eyes widen is embarrassment, words flying from your mouth in a chaotic mess. “Oh, yes, right, I’m-I’m fine. I was just walking and wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“You were at my door.”

Your blush intensifies as you nod, trying to gather your thoughts for an excuse. “Uh-huh, yeah, I was going to check on you. I heard you were hurt so I wanted to see if you were ok.”

“You didn’t knock.”

“No, because I didn’t want to bother you. I mean, you had a house fall on top of you, who wants to be bothered after that? Holy shit, you had a house fall on top of you. Are you ok? Have you been checked? How are you still walking around? Shouldn’t you be in bed resting?”

His chuckle makes you stop your rambling, and you see him looking at you with the softest, amused expression.

“I’m ok, y/n, thank you for your concern.”

“But…but…you had a house fall on you,” you mutter lamely, looking at him and shaking your head. “You shouldn’t be walking around.”

He analyses you in a way no one ever has before. You don’t know what it is though. It’s like he’s trying to figure you out, as though you perplex him. Which is ridiculous. You doubt he’s giving you much thought at all. In fact, you’re probably just annoying him.

“I am more resilient than humans, darling. I will heal fast.”

You smile like an idiot at the pet name and look down, twisting your hands together. “Ok, well, I’m sorry if I bothered you,” you murmur, glancing up at him under your lashes.

“You could never bother me. Though I must admit, I am surprised you came to see me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” you ask with a slight frown of confusion and tilt of your head.

“You always seem to avoid me. Whenever I walk into a room, you see me and either hide, look away, or run off as though you’re afraid of me.”

You see pain in his expression and your eyes widen in realisation, and you quickly shake your head. “No, no, I-I don’t, I mean, I’m not afraid of you. I’m such an idiot,” you mutter, covering your face with your hands, your soft voice muffled. “I avoid you because I like you, and I don’t want to look like a chaotic socially awkward mess so I avoid you because it’s easier and safer. I’m sorry!” Without looking up at him, you turn and run down the hall – and away from the man you just confessed your feelings for.  
~~~~~  
You pace your room, shaking your head. Stupid, stupid, stupid. You never should have left. You should have stayed here and not gone out. Now, genius, Loki knows how you feel and he’ll either pretend you didn’t say anything at all, or he’ll let you down easy with the whole “it’s not you, it’s me” speech. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

A knock at the door makes you jump and yelp, your hands going to your heart. You’re not expecting anyone. You go to the door and peek out the peep hole, seeing Loki. Your heart rate kicks up a notch or two, and you step to the side and press against the wall, as though expecting him to see through the wooden barrier and know you’re here. Perhaps if you stay really quiet and still…

“Y/n, I know you’re in there, darling. Please open the door.”

You cringe. Stupid, stupid. What is wrong with you? Shaking your head, you take a deep breath and unlock then open the door a fraction, looking up at him with large doe eyes through your glasses.

“Can we please talk?”

“I-um, well, I,” you mutter, looking over your shoulder into your clean, organised room.

“Just for a moment, I promise.”

You meet his gaze, biting your lip awkwardly before nodding and stepping aside for him to enter. As he passes, his intoxicating scent tickles your senses, and you force down a moan as you close the door.

He stands in the centre, looking around then turns to face you. He’d showered, wearing jeans and a black shirt rolled to the elbows, showing off his muscles. Folding your arms, you shuffle from one foot to the other. As he opens his mouth to talk, words pour from your own of their own volition.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier. It was stupid.”

“So you don’t like me?” he asks, appearing hurt again.

“What? No, I mean, yes, I mean-I like you, but I shouldn’t have told you because now you’re probably here to tell me how you think I’m nice and all but I’m not your type, which is understandable since I’m no strong badass heroine. I’m just nerdy, geeky little me who spends more time buried in her career or books to pay attention to the outside world or to have any form of life. I don’t really do the whole human interaction thing very well.”

Silence stretches through the room until you look up, seeing him studying you with a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

“I guess it’s a good thing I am not human then, isn’t it?” he asks when he’s sure you’ve stopped your rambling.

“Oh, right, of course you’re not, I mean, yes, that’s a good-good thing…I think. Maybe? Why?”

He chuckles. “Breathe, y/n. It was a joke, darling. Why are you so nervous?”

“I am? Yes, I am, I’m sorry. I’m a nervous wreck when it comes to socialising. I’m stupid and have anxiety and apparently no filter.”

“There is nothing stupid about you. I must confess, when I first saw you, you were in the lab wearing a white coat over a pale blue shirt and black pants, your hair in a braid. You had goggles on over your glasses, and you were so focused on your work, you didn’t see the spider on the desk until you put the vial in the tray. You screamed and knocked a jar over, spilling clear liquid. You were in such a flustered state as you quickly cleaned up. I wanted to help you, but I was struck still by your beauty. To anyone else, it would have appeared chaotic, but to me, it nothing but poetry in motion. Every move, every breath – you absolutely captivate me.”

You stare in shock at his confession, unable to form a coherent thought let alone word.

He sighs, his smile sad. “When I noticed you avoiding me, I thought you saw me as nothing more than what others do. A monster.”

You shake your head rapidly, so hard you thought your glasses would fly off with the motion. “You’re not a monster. Never think you’re a monster. If anyone thinks that about you, they don’t understand what you went through or what happened and they have no right to judge you for something that they’re too ignorant to comprehend, and they can take their misguided judgements elsewhere.”

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise at your outburst, and you lower your arms, playing with the sleeves of your cardigan. “I mean, well, you know, not that I would say that to their faces, but I think it, so anyone with telepathy will know my thoughts but since I don’t think anyone has telepathy, no one will know my thoughts, and that’s exactly how I like it.”

His mouth quirks up in a soft smile. “You really don’t think me a monster even after everything I’ve done?”

“You were tortured and brainwashed. I’m surprised you survived what you endured. I see beyond the villain you once were to the hero you really are.”

“I am no hero, y/n.”

“Heroes save people. Since you’ve been here, you’ve saved countless.”

“And brainwashed or not, I am responsible for countless deaths as well for which I can never be forgiven.”

“You may not be able to bring back those who died, but with every person you save, you change that person’s life forever. If you weren’t here, that one person wouldn’t be either. More people would lose loved ones. Yet you are here, saving innocents. You are a hero, Loki, whether you or anyone else see it. I see it.”

He studies you for a moment, his penetrating gaze holding you in place. “You are truly something else, y/n. Such beauty and strength.”  
You scoff then blush when you see him raise an eyebrow at your response, and quickly shake your head. “No, I mean, I’m not really beautiful, not the way Nat or Wanda are, and I’m hardly strong. I wish I was.”

“You are beautiful. I read your file. I know about your parents and how you studied hard to get a scholarship to college to escape them. It takes courage and strength to get through what you did. No one should have to deal with that level of abuse, or abuse of any kind, especially from such a young age.”

Your blush deepens and you look away, folding your arms around your waist, your hair curtaining your face.

“Y/n, look at me.”

You close your eyes and shake your head before meeting his gaze hesitantly.

His expression is soft and genuine. “Your parents took their anger out on you. That isn’t your fault.”

“I was weak,” you whisper. “I still am.”

“You were a child trapped in a situation until you could escape. You are not weak. You are the most pure, beautiful soul I’ve ever had the privilege of knowing.”

“I bury myself in my work or books. I can’t…I don’t like getting close to people because I fear making them angry.”

“Is that why you were afraid to speak with me? Despite your feelings, are you scared that I’ll get angry at you?”

“Kind of.”

“I could never hurt you, y/n. You are the only one who I’ve been this open with because I see something in you that I cannot see in others. Your light is stunning; too pure for such a cruel world. It makes me want nothing more than to protect you from it, but I know in this day and age women are capable of handling things themselves. Doesn’t make me any less protective of you though.”

You smile and blush, looking down then up at him again. “You really feel that way about me?”

“I really do. No one else has made me feel this way to this extent before, yet one glance at you and I’m ready to knock down my walls and let you in. It is a foreign feeling for me, yet I find myself drawn to you like a moth to a flame. It’s as though my soul is calling out to yours.”

“I feel the same way.” You shake your head in a nervous manner, trying to clear it. “Obviously, since I’ve already told you several times in the last hour.”

He chuckles and steps forwards carefully until he’s right in front of you, then slowly raises his hand to brush some hair behind your ear, his fingers grazing against your flushed cheek. You shudder at the contact, hypnotised by his beautiful emerald gaze.

“Y/n, if it is ok, I would very much like to kiss you.”

“You-you would? I mean, ok, yeah, you can.” As he leans down, you realise what’s actually about to happen and you stop him. “Wait, no, I can’t, not yet.”

He straightens and pulls back, his expression one of concern. “Are you ok? What is it?”

You stare at his chest directly in front of you, the words leaving your mouth in a mess. “I…well…because of the whole childhood thing, I was so focused on studies, then college, then work, and I was afraid to get close to anyone, so…well…there was no time for…I mean I didn’t make time for…boyfriends or anything.”

“Y/n, are you saying you are a virgin?”

You wince, your blush deepening as you look down at the floor and nod. “Yes, which is ridiculous, I know, and if you change your mind about wanting to be with me, I understand.”

“Look at me darling,” he says softly, his finger going under your chin to gently urge you to look up at him. His expression is open as he smiles. “Why would I change my mind?”

“Well…not many guys like the whole virgin thing. Apparently it’s a lot of responsibility or something. I don’t know.”

“Indeed, but the right guy will ensure you have a good time despite any discomfort.”

“You mean…you still want me?”

“Yes, of course, if you’ll have me that is.”

“I would love that.”

He smiles and lowers his head, his lips brushing against yours. You moan at the contact and lean into him. He places his hands on your hips, yours landing on his chest to remain steady. One of his hands move up to cup your face and neck as he deepens the kiss, his tongue sliding past your lips and you open for him. He sets the pace, and you follow, hoping you’re doing it right.

Out of all the times you’ve fantasised about this, you never thought it would happen. Yet here you are, making out with Loki. Your heart flutters in excitement.

He pulls away too soon, a smile playing around his mouth. “We can go as slow as you like. There’s no rush for any further intimacy until you are ready.”

You crane your neck to look up at him, your breathing slightly heavy. “I am…I mean…I want to…with you.”

“Are you sure? We can wait if you prefer. It is a huge step.”

“No, not unless you want to wait. But I’m ready now. I like you and I trust you so why not?”

He chuckles. “So romantic.”

You blush and smile, shaking your head again at your stupid wording. “You know what I mean.”

“I do, and if you are certain, I would be honoured.”

“I’m certain.”

He smiles and gently caresses your heated cheek, your eyes fluttering close at the gesture.

“Y/n.”

When he speaks again, you meet his gaze.

“Tell me if you need to stop at any time for whatever reason. I want to make sure you enjoy this experience as much as possible.”

You nod in understanding, trying to calm your nerves. He removes your glasses and places them on the bedside table.

“Um, Loki, I kinda need them to, well, see,” you stutter, blinking at the blurry environment.

He appears in front of you then his warm fingers are on your temples. “You will soon, love. Close your eyes and trust me.”

You do as asked, and a subtle tingling sensation flows across your scalp then eyes. As fear settles within, it’s gone and his hands move to your shoulders.

“Look at me, y/n.”

You frown and slowly open your eyes, seeing him and everything clearly. You blink several times, not sure if it’s real. Your hands go to your face to check for your glasses but they’re not there. You look at him in confusion.

“But…how?”

“A simple spell. It is only temporary, but I figured for what we are going to do, your glasses, as cute as they are, may get in the way.”

You smile like a love-struck idiot. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Now, shall we continue?”

Your heart speeds up and you nod. He leans down to capture your lips again, the kiss turning heated though remaining gentle and coaxing. You shiver at the feel of him unbuttoning your blouse and sliding it off your shoulders then tracing your exposed skin. Your hands hesitantly go to the top button of his shirt, but because they’re trembling with nerves and anticipation, you can’t undo it. He places his larger hands over yours and breaks the kiss, smiling at you.

“It’s ok. Relax and breathe. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

You’re mesmerised by his beautiful emerald eyes and you feel yourself relaxing into him. He makes you feel safer than you’ve ever been, and your nerves slowly dissipate. He releases your hands and continues kissing you, caressing your ribs as you remove his shirt. The pants are next to go, and when you’re both in your underwear, he gently urges you to the bed without breaking away. Your heart is racing at what’s to come. What will happen? Will it hurt? Will you enjoy it? How will go?

He pulls away, breathing laboured. “What’s wrong, love? I can tell you’re distracted.”

Your face burns with embarrassment at letting your thoughts drift. Now is not the time to get lost in your head. “Um, just nerves.”

“Understandable. Is there anything you wish to ask before we continue?”

“Just…I don’t know how it will go.”

“You’re worried there will be pain?” he asks softly.

You nod nervously, your grip on his biceps – amazing biceps with the perfect amount of muscle, and his body is so heated.

“There may be a small amount of pain and discomfort, but I will do everything I can to make sure it does not last and that you enjoy it.”

You meet his gaze and smile. “I trust you, Loki.”

He visibly relaxes then reaches behind and removes your bra, dropping it to the floor. His gaze goes to your breasts, and heat creeps across your face and chest.

“Lay down,” he says, his eyes taking on a darker shade.

You do, unable to take your gaze off him. He is beautiful. His skin, pale and flawless, a striking contradiction to his black hair that hangs to his shoulders. He removes his underwear and your eyes widen at the sight of him naked. The thought of him making love to you is sending your hormones through the roof.

You sit up and meet his gaze questioningly. “Can I?”

“If you like.”

He steps closer as you sit on the edge of the bed, his erection right in front of you. Lifting your hand, you gently stroke the hard member, and he shivers in response. You glance up, seeing his eyes fluttering closed and breath quickening. Encouraged, you wrap your hand around the length and slowly pump, your thumb tracing the head and slit. He moans, his hands moving to your shoulders. You lick your lips and wonder what he tastes like. Bending your head, you twirl your tongue around it, hearing him curse, his hips thrusting closer in response.

“By the gods, y/n,” he mutters, his voice thick with desire.

Taking that as a positive sign, you take him into your mouth. It’s a strange sensation and you can’t take much yet, but it sends a wave of desire through you, your stomach clenching as his groans of pleasure reach your ears. As you start to get a decent pace, he pulls away, his breathing rapid and voice hoarse, and you look up at him in confusion.

“Was I not doing it right?” you whisper, scared you’d hurt him.

“No, love, you were perfect, but if you kept going, I wouldn’t have been able to hold back. Lay down for me.”

You shuffle back, keeping your gaze locked on him. He leans over, hooking his fingers into your panties and pulling them down. Arousal floods you at being completely bare to him, but your nerves are settled when you see his eyes trail over you and he licks his lips before meeting yours.

“You are beautiful, y/n.”

He kneels on the bed and traces a hand up your leg and thigh, resting on your hip, the soft caress sending a shiver through you. As he lays down at your side, his hand draws random shapes on your heated skin and his mouth captures yours in a sweet, deep kiss. You lean into him, wrapping your arms around his neck, wanting more. His hand slowly moves up over your ribs, over your side then up to cup your breast. He swallows your moan when his fingers tweak your hardened nipple, gently rolling it between his finger and thumb. He breaks the kiss and plants a trail down your neck. You gasp when he finds a sensitive spot, your leg opposite him rising.

He continues his descent down, over you’re your collarbone and to your breast, taking the nipple in his mouth. His hand on the other one moves down, slowly approaching the junction between your thighs. He pauses right above your throbbing core then delves two fingers between the folds. You gasp and arch into his hands, your own running over his biceps and back. He hums, nipping and twirling his tongue around the nipple as his fingers draw circles around your clit and gradually driving you insane. His talented digits slide down to your entrance, and one gently pushes in. You squirm at the unfamiliar feeling of having something inside you. He adds another finger and curls them, hitting a spot that sends pleasure shooting through you.

“Oh god, Loki,” you breathe, digging your nails into his skin.

The more he uses his amazing fingers and mouth to send you into a state of no return, your belly tightens, and you feel you’re on the edge of something you can’t define. His fingers leave and he kisses down your stomach, then his tongue swirls around your throbbing clit. The sensation makes you gasp in shock then moan in absolute pleasure. He alternates between fast and slow, his hands holding your hips to keep your from moving. You know you’re close, the coil in your belly tightening.

“That’s it, let go for me,” murmurs against your clit, his breath almost enough to send you over.

“No, wait,” you pant, barely able to hold back.

He stops immediately and rises over you, looking concerned. “What is it, darling? Are you ok?”

“Y-yes. I just…I want you to be…when I um…”

You can hardly think clearly with the pleasure fogging your mind, unable to form a coherent thought or sentence. However, he seems to read what you’re saying, and smiles.

“An orgasm first will relax you and help prepare you to handle me.”

“Please,” you whisper, holding his gaze. “I want you. I want to feel you inside me.”

His expression softens and he plants a kiss on your lips then forehead. “As you wish. I’ll take it slow. Tell me if it gets too much.”

At your nod, he raises your knees to angle your hips then kisses you slow and braces himself at your entrance. You relax as much as you can, trying not to let your overactive thoughts ruin this moment. He reaches one hand between you, placing his fingers between your folds then slowly enters you. Your breathing speeds up, your nails digging into him as the pain of him stretching you overrides your mind and you pull away from him with a whimper.

“Loki…”

“Don’t worry, darling, it won’t last long.”

He murmurs something in a foreign language, then his fingers heat up as he slowly moves them down your folds and up to your clit. The pain rapidly fades, and you relax into him once more, your hands softening across his back. Pleasure completely takes over, and your whimpers turn to moans, arching up to him, silently asking for more.

“Are you ok?”

You nod, your hooded eyes opening long enough to see him watching you with a heated gaze. “More, please.”

He smiles and plants a soft kiss on your lips, moving his hand to your hip. “As the lady wishes,” he murmurs hoarsely against your mouth before capturing it with his own.

His tongue slides between your welcoming lips as he slowly pushes further in, his forearm resting next to your head. When he’s sheathed to hilt, you both release strangled moans. It’s such an odd yet pleasurable feeling to be completely filled by him.

“Still ok?” he rasps, stroking your cheekbone with his thumb.

“Yes…oh god yes.”

“You are incredible. Is it ok for me move?”

“Please, yes.”

He gently withdraws then enters again, keeping a slow, steady pace. You grip his biceps, your feet pressing into the mattress and you clench around his length, eliciting a groan from him. You lose yourself in the overwhelming pleasure surging through you, your eyes closing. He gradually goes faster, his lips finding your neck while his fingers return to your clit. The coil in your belly tightens again, and you whimper his name, feeling the edge getting closer and closer.

“That’s it, love. Come with me,” Loki grunts, raising his head, his thrusts becoming uneven.

Then you fall over with loud, prolonged moan, your body shuddering beneath him as your orgasm floods you, sending you into a state of bliss. You feel him give another couple thrusts, his groan in your ear and his seed filling you causing another shudder to wrack your body. He collapses, keeping as much of his weight off you as he can before withdrawing and rolling to the side. You both remain on your backs for a while as your breathing and heart rates settle. You can’t help the satisfied smile on your face as your eyes close.

You just made love for the first time, and it was with Loki – and it was better than you could have ever possibly imagined.

“Are you ok?” he asks softly, shifting to his side to face you, his hand landing on your stomach.

You meet his gaze lazily, biting your bottom lip as you smile. “Yes, thank you.”

“I am honoured you chose me, y/n. I will never take it for granted.” He pauses, his cheeks tinting an adorable shade of pink as he says the next bit. “Is it something you, perhaps, want to experience more of?”

You raise a hand and brush some of his raven locks aside before cupping his cheek. “I would love that, as long as it’s with you. Only you, Loki.”

His smile is one of pure joy and relief, and he leans down, planting a gentle kiss on your lips. “Only you, y/n.”


End file.
